You
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Hinata suka hujan sementara Sasuke tidak. Hinata tidak terlalu peka sementara Sasuke selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tapi di atas itu semua, "kamu"-lah jawaban yang aku cari dari segala pertanyaanku. dan "kamu"-lah satu-satunya alasanku./Sepertinya ini sedikit aneh. Jika tidak suka mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah mampir. -Hachi-
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

**YOU**

* * *

**YOU**

**CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY, PLOT, AND THE OTHER OF:**

**YOU [PROJECT]©HACHI BREEZE**

**©2013**

**©SASUHINA**

* * *

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Membuat tanah menguarkan aroma tersendiri. Ini yang di sukai Hinata saat musim gugur. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu selalu duduk di dekat jendela melihat hujan dengan tersenyum. Tak jarang Kakashi-_sensei_ menegur Hinata yang sering terlihat melamun memandang keluar jendela ketika ia menerangkan pelajaran Matematika. Hinata berdiri untuk membungkuk hormat dengan meminta maaf setiap ia tertangkap basah oleh Kakashi memandang hujan di luar jendela.

"Hyuuga-_san_, jika kau tak menyukai pelajaranku bilang saja. Aku tahu pelajaranku ini memang membosankan."

Dengan panik memandang wajah Kakashi yang selalu nampak murung ketika tak ada yang memperhatikannya telah membuat Hinata bingung. Ini yang membuat Hinata selalu meminta maaf pada Kakashi-_sensei_, karena beliau terlalu menilai jika pelajarannya tidak di minati.

"T-Tidak _sensei_, aku hanya melihat hujan di luar."

"Itu berarti jika hujan memang lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku."

"_Gomenasai_!"

Hinata menggenggam erat bullpen dan mengarahkannya pada kertas buku tulisnya yang tak sepenuhnya bersih. Dengan berat hati Hinata mencoba menepis keinginannya untuk menengok ke kiri dimana suara hujan terdengar jelas dan mengusik hatinya. Wajahnya berubah memerah menahan keinginannya itu. Hinata mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan keinginannya agar tidak membuat _sensei_ si rambut perak satu ini merasa tak di inginkan mengajar dan membosankan.

Suara Kakashi-sensei menggema lagi memenuhi ruangan. Walaupun tak seberapa jelas karena teredam hujan deras di luar, semua siswa yang ada disana memperhatikan dengan sedikit mengantuk. Sementara Hinata masih mencoba menekan keinginannya, di bangku pojok depan dekat pintu masuk kelas yang cukup strategis dan paling cepat untuk pulang, Sasuke duduk memperhatikan Kakashi dengan mengetuk-ngetukan bullpennya di meja.

Sasuke masih mengetuk-ngetukan bullpennya dengan wajah merengut kesal. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bukannya tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, tapi dia tidak suka dengan suara hujan yang membuat penjelasan Kakashi sedikit terganggu.

Hinata sangat menyukai hujan, sementara Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hujan. Keduanya selalu tidak bisa konsentrasi memerhatikan penjelasan Kakashi-_sensei_ karena itu. dan masalahnya, hujan deras selalu turun ketika pelajaran Matematika yang di bawakan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Naruto dan Kiba saling melempar kertas. Menuliskan sesuatu yang kelihatannya saling berhubungan di atas kertas itu. meskipun lusuh dan tak rapi lagi, tulisan di atas kertas itu tersusun berantakan dan bait-bainya penuh selingan gambar animasi _chibi_ maupun _emoticon_.

Shikamaru tertidur di samping Sai yang tersenyum dengan menepuk sang juara kelas setiap semester itu karena kedinginan. Walaupun setiap semester Shikamaru harus berebut peringkat pertama dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru selalu berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke di musim gugur. Ini semua berkat hujan yang di bencinya. Karena hal itu ia menjadi tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Sakura yang duduk di belakang Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat bahu Hinata bergetar. Kedua gadis manis itu saling berbisik di sela-sela penjelasan Kakashi. Berbeda dengan Ino, gadis itu menyelipkan cermin kecil di balik buku Matematikanya. Mengambil kesempatan duduk di belakang tubuh besar Chouji, gadis Yamanaka itu pura-pura menulis penjelasan semua guru walaupun sebenarnya ia sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan cermin yang ia sembunyikan.

Kurang lima menit lagi pelajaran akan berakhir. Hinata tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari jam tangan dan tulisan Kakashi-sensei di papan tulis. Ia menatap kedua objek itu secara bergantian. Wajahnya semakin memerah berimajinasi lebih jauh ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya air hujan membasahi tangannya setelah bel pulang nanti. Berharap Neji-_nii_ terlambat datang menjemput sehingga ia bisa menikmati hujan hari ini.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya hari ini, sekian untuk Matematika yang saya ajarkan. Jangan lupa barang-barang kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Pakailah mantel jas hujan, payung, atau benda-benda lainnya yang bisa melindungi kalian dari hujan. Jangan sampai sakit. Bagi yang tidak membawa silahkan menunggu."

Kakashi berbicara panjang lebar dengan merapikan bukunya di atas meja. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas terkesan tidak mendengarkan Kakashi yang masih berbicara di depan kelas. Guru muda nan tampan itu selalu nampak terlihat malas dan sedikit murung ketika berbicara. Bangku Sasuke sudah kosong. Pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi keluar kelas begitu bel pulang berdering. Ia berjalan keluar kelas mendahului teman-temannya dan sebelum Kakashi-_sensei_ berbicara panjang lebar hingga saat ini. Sakura dan Ino saling menyiapkan rencana untuk pergi ke kuil sebelum kerja _part-time_ mereka di minimarket.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Kakashi menyudahi pidato panjangnya yang mencerminkan perhatiannya kepada semua siswa di kelas itu. sorak salam semua siswa mengantark Kakashi keluar kelas dengan menempuk pundaknya yang terasa pegal menggunakan buku modul pembelajarannya.

Hinata membungkuk hormat selepas Kakashi pergi. Ia berjalan dengan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ino dan Sakura yang masih berdiskusi. Hinata berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar membuat kulit tangannya basah karena air hujan.

.

.

.

"Eh? Neji-_nii_ tidak bisa menjemput?"

Hinata memegang ponsel _flip_ dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah basah karena air hujan. Gadis itu setengah kecewa dan juga sedikit bahagia. Ia sedikit tersenyum gusar ketika mengakhiri panggilan Neji hari itu. ia melipat ponsel dan memasukannya kedalam saku mantelnya dengan memandang bingung hujan deras di halaman sekolah.

"Jika begini bagaimana bisa pulang? Apa iya jika aku harus menerobos hujan begini?"

Ia memandangi mantelnya, mantel musim semi yang sangat tipis hari ini telah salah ia pilih. Dari ke-empat jenis mantel yang ia punya, ia salah memilih mantel musim dari lemarinya. Ia dan Hanabi, adiknya, selalu di manjakan oleh Hiashi. Ia membelikan putri-putrinya mantel berbahan bagus di setiap musim. Hinata seringkali menolak ketika Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk memilih mantel-mantel berbulu yang hendak di beli Hiashi. Ia lebih memilih mantel tipis untuk musim semi, jaket untuk musim panas, mantel hangat untuk musim gugur dan mantel tebal yang jauh lebih hangat untuk musim dingin. Dan sekarang ia menyesali pilihannya memakai mantel musim semi.

"Hinata? Menunggu jemputan?"

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan memakai jas hujan _vinyl_. Pemuda itu menggenggam payung _vinyl_ yang sama beningnya dengan mantel jas hujan yang di pakainya. Hinata sedikit melangkah mundur dengan tersenyum bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Eto, Neji-_nii_ tidak bisa menjemput. Ada _meeting_ mendadak di kantornya,"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Hinata yang di selingi rona merah dan sedikit bingung menjawab.

"Ano, Sasuke-_san_ kenapa baru pulang? B-Bukannya kau selalu pulang lebih dulu?"

Hinata takut-takut menanyakan hal itu ketika Sasuke hendak membuka payungnya. Sasuke menoleh memandang Hinata yang sedikit bingung. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap halaman yang kini sedikit buram karena hujan yang deras.

"Tidak. Aku selalu pergi ke ruang OSIS setelah bel pulang. Pekerjaan disana selalu menumpuk setelah pulang sekolah. Kau kan selalu pulang bersama jemputanmu itu makanya kau tidak pernah tahu jika aku sebenarnya pulang jam segini."

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan Hinata yang kini menunduk menelan jawaban Sasuke. Benar juga, yang di katakana Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Sasuke kan ketua OSIS, dan Hinata bukan apa-apa. Jadi wajar jika Sasuke menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai ketua yang menyelesaikan tugas sepulang sekolah sementara ia langsung pulang dengan jemputannya. Duduk manis di dalam mobil hingga tertidur ketika perjalanan pulang. Hinata sedikit meyibakan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil menatap sepatunya.

"Ah, iya._ Gomen_, aku memang tidak pernah tahu kehidupan Sasuke-_san_. N-Ngomong kau mau pulang, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang duluan. Jaa, S-Sasuke-_san_."

Hinata yang merasa jika percakapannya dengan Sasuke sedikit kaku itu memutuskan untuk lebih memilih pergi walaupun menerobos hujan. Hinata baru melangkahkan kaki kanannya, tapi pemuda itu sudah menahan tangan kanannya. Hinata balik menatap wajah pendiam Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tidak berbicara walaupun Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia malah menarik tubuh mungil Hinata untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan mengarahkan payung untuk berdiri di atas tubuh mereka. Tangan kirinya menarik bahu Hinata untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua agar terlindungi dari hujan di bawah payung _vinyl_ yang di bawa Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Hinata agar ia berjalan bersama dengan dirinya di bawah payung vinyl untuk berlindung dari hujan. Hinata merona memandang wajah Sasuke dari bawah sedekat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai hujan. Tapi jangan biarkan dirimu sakit karena hal yang kau sukai,"

Hinata merona mendengar suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih memandang ke depan ketika berbicara. Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah payung itu.

" Dan aku berlawanan denganmu, tapi aku selalu berupaya agar diriku tidak disakiti oleh hujan karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka hujan?"

"Karena hujan sangat berisik dan gampang membuatku sakit. Dan lagi, gara-gara hujan ketika pelajaran berlangsung aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Itu membuat nilaiku turun di musim gugur. Sama denganmu tapi berbeda alasan penyebabnya."

Sindiran Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung berkata apa di samping pemuda itu. Hinata meremas pelan ujung roknya yang sedikit basah terciprat air hujan. Sesekali Hinata bisa mendegar Sasuke membuang nafas berat-berat. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah merona.

"K-Kau kenapa Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke lama tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hingga mereka berhenti di penyebrangan lampu merah yang sedikit sepi. Suara mesin mobil yang berlalu lalang mengisi keheningan yang masih belum di jawab Sasuke. Hinata masih menatap wajah pemuda itu dari bawah.

"Aku selalu berantakan jika berbicara denganmu, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setiap denganmu."

Keduanya meroba setelah suara berat Sasuke mulai mengisi keheningan yang lama terjadi. Hinata dengan cepat menghadap kedepan dengan mencari objek yang harus di pandangnya. Lebih memilih menghindari pandangan Sasuke dan mencoba menatap sepatunya lalu berpindah menatap objek lain dengan meremas erat tas sekolahnya. Sasuke mencoba meredam dentuman detak jantungnya yang bisa ia dengar. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih tetap mempertahankan payung _vinyl_ untuk melindungi tubuh mereka untuk tetap kering dan tidak basah. Sasuke menutupi wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar putriku."

Sasuke meletakan cangkir berisi teh hangat yang di sajikan Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini pemuda itu duduk di ruang tamu _Mansion_ keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang menemaninya. Sasuke memejamkan mata mencoba untuk merasakan hangat yang mulai mengalir di tubuhnya berkat teh yang baru saja ia seduh.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa mengantar putri Hiashi-_jiisama_ pulang dengan selamat."

Hiashi sedikit tersenyu melihat Sasuke yang membungkuk hormat ketika menjawabnya. Ia membenarkan suaranya sebelum berbicara lagi dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kudengar putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah, ya?"

"_Hai_, itu benar Hiashi-_jiisama_."

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Terima kasih sudah memerhatikan saya Hiashi-_jiisama_. Seperti kebanyakan sekolah, banyak tugas yang saya lakukan sepulang sekolah."

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"Benar _jii-sama_."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Entah kenapa lama-lama jadinya aku merasa geli. Cukup panggil _Hiashi-jii_ saja sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula Fugaku dan aku sudah lama berteman dalam hal bisnis yang menguntungkan."

"Baiklah, Hiashi-_jii_."

Hinata tidak terlalu banyak berbicara di antara Sasuke dan Hiashi. Malah ia lebih terlihat diam dan memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Lama setelah mereka berbicara, Neji muncul dari balik pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa dengan rambut dan kemeja yang sedikit basah. Hinata berdiri mengambilkan handuk dan berlari cepat menghampiri Neji yang tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang kini menyeduh tehnya kembali dan juga Hiashi yang memejamkan mata.

"Baru saja aku selesai _meeting_ bersama Uchiha _company_ dan bertemu dengan Itachi, sekarang aku bertemu dengan kau bocah."

Hiashi sedikit berdehem membenarkan suasana yang menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Neji langsung membungkuk hormat menghormati pamannya yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Ketika Hiashi mulai membuka matanya, Neji langsung tahu maksud Hiashi dan apa posisi Sasuke sekarang yang masih tenang menyeduh tehnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar Hinata, Sasuke."

Sasuke meletakan cangkir dan langsung berdiri. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah Hiashi. Hiashi membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Sasuke beralih membungkuk hormat ke arah Neji dan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Hiashi, Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya sementara Hinata membungkuk seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Itu hal mudah, Neji-_senpai_."

Gumam Sasuke pelan dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Ia berlalu melewati Neji dengan senyum yang sama menyamping seperti Neji.

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Author Note**:

Huuee _gomen_ buat reader yang udah mendukung Hachi dan menunggu saya. Maaf saya belum bisa mengupload **My Lovely Witch**. Entah kenapa rasanya itu susah dan berat banget hati saya.

Belum selesai nuntasin fic lain malah ngebuat fic sampah nan gak jelas seperti ini -_-

Mohon maafkan saya readerku tercinta. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu saya. Dan saya gak yakin dengan fic jelek saya yang berjudul **YOU** ini, karena idenya ini pas saya ngawang..tidak terpikirkan dan terencana. Langsung main tulis sekenanya aja. Gomen ne TT_TT

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mampir disini. Saya doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir. =)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

**YOU**

* * *

**YOU**

**CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY, PLOT, AND THE OTHER OF:**

**YOU [PROJECT]©HACHI BREEZE**

**©2013**

**©SASUHINA**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Melakukan kewajibannya berjaga pagi di depan sekolah. Hari ini ia tak sendiri. Ia ditemani oleh Shino yang menjabat sebagai ketua ketertiban dan juga Gaara yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan. Ketiga pemuda pendiam berdiri dengan santai menjawab sapaan murid yang masuk. Tapi tidak untuk Suigetsu dan Lee yang ikut patroli sambil merayu gadis-gadis yang lewat di depan mereka. Gaara berjalan menuju dinding pagar sekolahnya yang bersih.

"_Kaichou_, kudengar dari Ino … kamarin kau pulang bersama Hyuuga, ya?"

Gaara tidak memperdulikan tatapan garang Sasuke. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menyandar di dinding sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghindari amukan Sasuke yang bisa saja meledak. Lee yang mendengar suara Gaara langsung heboh. Ia bersama Suigetsu kini mendekati Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan pada ketua mereka.

"_Kaichou_, apa benar?"

Suigetsu dan Lee masih berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan tangannya bergerak untuk memukul dua wajah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tangan Shino yang masih bebas kini menepuk keras kepala Lee dan Suigetsu. Kedua pemuda berisik itu mengadu sakit ketika si pendiam Aburame berjalan mendekati Gaara. Dengan cepat tangannya memukul Sabaku yang masih terpejam. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Gaara mendengus pelan ketika Shino memandangnya tajam. Walaupun sudah berteman sejak kecil, keduanya masih tak bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Kalian semua berbicaralah yang sopan pada _Kaichou_."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Shino yang terdengar jelas tanpa basa-basi. Gaara masih mengelus perutnya yang baru saja dipukul Shino. Padahal pagi ini ia belum sarapan mengisi perutnya yang kosong itu.

"_Gomen, Kaichou_."

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan melewati kelas yang kini sudah berdiri Anko. Wanita muda itu dengan luwes dan energik mengajarkan pelajaran Kimia kepada anak-anak. Pelajaran yang sulit menurut kebanyakan anak jaman sekarang dapat di terima dengan mudah oleh guru itu secara fresh dan terasa lebih … hidup. Kakashi akui jika Anko mempunyai metode yang hebat dan tak ia miliki untuk membuat kelas menjadi seperti itu. bel pelajaran yang sudah berdering semenjak tadi membuat Kakashi lupa diri ketika ia berdiri ikut merasakan sensasi kelas itu hanya dengan memandang Anko mengajar. Ya, ia tidak mempunyai apa yang di miliki Anko.

Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Ia lebih memilih berjalan memutar menuju tangga untuk masuk ke kelas yang akan di masukinya kali ini.

.

.

.

Anko masih duduk memerhatikan Kakashi dari meja kerjanya. Kakashi jauh lebih cekatan ketimbang dirinya. Walaupun mereka ada di umur yang tak jauh berbeda, Anko mengakui ketangkasan dan kecepatan Kakashi dalam melakukan hal-hal secara bersamaan. Anko menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia teringat harus menguasai materi di buku yang masih ada di genggamannya. Ia meletakan buku itu di atas meja dan mulai membuka materi yang harus ia baca.

Belum sempat Anko menyelesaikan intro materi yang di bacanya, Kakashi sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan dengan gugup pula Anko menutup bukunya.

"Anko-_san_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Anko mengangguk dan dengan cepat berdiri melihat sekeliling. Tak ada guru lain di kantor, hanya menyisakan dirinya, Kakashi dan dua guru korseling di pojok ruangan. Anko menarik kursi kosong untuk menyuruh Kakashi masuk ke bilik meja kerjanya. Mempersilahkan satu-satunya guru berambut perak dan berbakat ini duduk di dekatnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-_san_? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Bagaimana cara anda membuat kelas terasa begitu hidup dan nyaman? Ajari aku."

Anko sedikit membenahi duduknya dan bergerak gelisah. Guru muda di hadapannya ini masih memandangnya dengan polos. Tak mengerti bagaimana posisi Anko. Dengan canggung ia tertawa sebentar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal. Kakashi masih memperhatikan dengan sabar.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk tersenyum?"

"Sudah sering kulakukan disini."

Anko sedikit terdiam ketika Kakashi menunjuk masker penutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak di buka saja maskernya?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kurasa itu pilihan yang sangat buruk."

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng dan terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Anko. Kedua tangan Anko terjulur ke belakang kepala Kakashi untuk melepas ikatan masker penutup wajah Kakashi. Kakashi yang hanya menatap Anko tiba-tiba terkejut ketika kain tipis yang melapisi wajahnya sedikit mengendur dan turun hampir bersamaan dengan tangan Anko.

Kakashi menghentikan tangan Anko untuk tidak membuka kain masker itu lebih turun. Anko dan Kakashi saling beradu kekuatan. Anko masih menarik kuat kain masker Kakashi sementara Kakashi melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dengan menahan tangan Anko. Tak putus asa, Anko mencubit kedua pipi Kakashi hingga membuat guru muda itu terkejut dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Anko terdiam. Ia merona. Baru kali ini ia memandang wajah asli Kakashi yang tak tertutupi kain penghalang. Mungkin dia orang pertama yang melihat ini di antara semua guru. Jarak yang tak hampir 10 cm itu membuat Anko merona melihat wajah Kakashi yang bersih dan tampan. Kakashi masih memandang Anko bingung dan sesekali merona. Anko berdiri dan membenarkan posisinya. Ia melemparkan masker Kakashi kembali kepada pemiliknya. Ternyata membuat Kakashi melepaskan maskernya memang pilihan yang sangat buruk. Untung saja yang membukanya tadi adalah dirinya, bagaimana jika orang lain. Karena Anko sudah masuk ke dalam pilihan buruk yang ia buat sendiri. Ya. Dia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Akan ku ajarkan metode yang lain saja." Gumam Anko sambil berdehem melirik objek lain selain Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepada Anko sambil memakai maskernya.

Untung kantor sedang sepi dan dua guru korseling tidak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau kemarin berjalan pulang bersama Sasuke-_kun_, kan?"

"Ceritakan pada kami dong."

"Kalian bicara apa saja?"

"Hm! Ceritakan pada kami Hinata-_chan_. Kami melihatnya dari minimarket tempat kami kerja loh!"

"Eh?!"

Hinata masih menatap kedua temannya yang memandang Hinata dengan curiga. Hinata beralih memandang kotak makannya. Kali ini jam istirahat yang kebanyakan digunakan untuk makan siang. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata selalu membuat lingkaran kecil untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Perbedaan menu di antara ketiganya membuat Hinata selalu membagikan isi kotak makan siangnya kepada Ino dan Sakura. Dan setelah Hinata meletakan omelet yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini ke kotak makan Ino dan Sakura, pertanyaan itu muncul. Membuat Hinata kalang kabut mencari objek lain yang bisa di pandangnya sambil merona.

Pandangannya beralih ke pojok ruangan dekat pintu kelas dimana tempat bangku Sasuke. Disana pemuda itu masih duduk dan di kelilingi oleh Naruto, Kiba dan juga Gaara. Sasuke duduk memejamkan mata mendengarkan Naruto dan Kiba yang masih saja berbicara tiada habis di bangkunya. Gaara hanya tertawa menyahuti Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya bersandar di pintu kelas teman dan juga kekasihnya. Hinata menelan ludah lagi ketika Ino dan juga Sakura memanggilnya. Mencoba mendapatkan informasi yang mereka mau.

"Eto … "

Tangan besar menghentikan suara pelan Hinata untuk keluar. Ketiganya melirik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di antara Ino dan Sakura. Ia masih tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Debuman keras di meja Hinata membuat Juugo sang ketua kelas bertanya ke pemuda Uchiha ini. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mewakili Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan khawatir Juugo. Juugo hanya mengangguk dan seketika kelas berubah menjadi ramai kembali. Sai hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke menatapnya dan berucap terima kasih. Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saja lalu melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Ino-_san_, Gaara mencarimu. Kurasa kekasihmu itu memerlukan sesuatu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika Gaara-_kun_ sudah datang."

Bak angin, Ino membereskan kotak makannya dengan cepat. Sakura yang masih terdiam memandang kotak makannya kini beralih memandang Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih menunjukan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia prediksi apa maknanya. Tapi yang Sakura tahu, sepertinya tatapan Sasuke berarti _apa lagi yang kau tunggu disini? Cepat pergi._

"Kurasa Naruto dan Kiba mencarimu. Aku ada perlu dengan Hinata … jadi _jaa_."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Hinata yang terkejut dengan cepat mengambil kotak makannya sebisa mungkin. Walaupun Sasuke sedikit memutar bola matanya ketika harus menunggu Hinata. Sakura yang masih terdiam mulai membereskan kotak makannya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Kiba.

"Gaara-_kun_, ada apa mencariku?"

Ino tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa sambil merangkul sebelah tangan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika gadisnya sudah berdiri sambil merangkulnya dengan bekal kotak makan siang di tangannya.

"I-Ino-_chan_ … aku tidak mencarimu."

"Eh? Tapi Sasu-ah! Jangan-jangan … "

"Sudahlah Ino. Kurasa Sasuke memang ingin berdua dengan Hinata."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil membuka kembali kotak makan siangnya. Ino hanya merengut kesal. Gaara berusaha menghibur gadisnya untuk tersenyum lagi sambil mencubit pelan pipinya. Naruto dan Kiba sedikit meneguk ludah mereka ketika melihat menu makan siang Sakura yang menarik selera makan siang mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_, minta sedikit ya."

Satu pukulan untuk Naruto ketika ia mengambil omelet dari kotak makan Sakura dengan tangan kotor yang belum di cuci sebelum makan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_san_ sudah menyelamatkanku dari Ino-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_."

Hinata masih berdiri memandang punggung Sasuke. Keduanya kini berada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Hinata masih menggenggam kotak makan siangnya. Sesekali ia merapikan tutup kotak makannya yang tak rapi karena terburu-buru tadi. Sasuke mendengus sambil berjalan menuju dinding beton pembatas atap sekolah itu.

"Kau akan terlihat bodoh jika menjawab pertanyaan mereka seperti itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memandang objek lain di sekitarnya. Ucapan Sasuke yang selalu _to the point_ selalu membuatnya merasa kikuk. Pandangannya beralih dari punggung Sasuke yang menatap lapangan dari atap sekolah menuju langit di atas mereka. Gumpalan awan yang mulai terlihat warnanya menjadi pekat membuat senyuman Hinata merekah.

"Sasuke-_san_,"

"Hn?"

"Mendung."

Pandangan Sasuke terangkat. Beralih menuju kumpulan awan pekat di atas sana yang mulai bergerombol menjadi satu kawanan dan sepertinya siap menurunkan muatan mereka bersama-sama. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dapat Hinata dengar itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil memandang punggung Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke lapangan.

"Hujan itu sangat menyebalkan. Menyusahkan saja."

Pandangan Hinata beralih menatap awan pekat di atas mereka lalu beralih menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih berada disana, di tempat yang sama. Hinata melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Dengan sedikit memeluk erat kotak makan siangnya yang belum sempat ia sentuh sama sekali isinya untuk di makan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bersuara lagi. Walaupun suara Hinata sangat pelan, gadis itu tahu Sasuke pasti mendengarnya. Benar, Sasuke mendengarnya ketika punggungnya sedikit bergerak kecil. Hinata menatap lagi kotak makan siangnya karena merasa tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"K-Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tempat makan siang yang lain, Sasuke-_san_."

Hinata berbalik menuju anak tangga. Menuruninya dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Sebelah tangan Hinata yang kosong memegang pegangan tangga. Sasuke yang masih memandang ke bawah dimana hanya lapangan sekolah yang tersaji hanya mendecih kesal. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata pergi di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia membanting tubuhnya untuk berbalik berlari menuju anak tangga mengejar Hinata.

"Bodoh. Apa yang sudah aku katakan? Dan kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar?"

"_Sasuke-san lebih baik masuk saja. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Bukankah kau tidak suka?"_

Sasuke masih merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika suara Hinata masih bergetar di pendengarannya. Ia masih berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Tak menurunkan kecepatannya sedikitpun berharap punggung kecil Hinata bisa ia temukan dengan cepat.

Ketika Sasuke menemukan Hinata masih menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berhenti melangkah dan berbalik arah menghadapnya. Hinata yang terkejut hampir saja oleng dan terpeleset jika saja tangan Sasuke yang lain tidak menjaga punggungnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Hinata hampir saja lupa bagaimana cara bernapas ketika memandang wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah berapa senti sudah, yang Hinata tahu ini sangat dekat. Bahkan nafas Sasuke yang berat dan tak beraturan bisa ia rasakan. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tubuh gadis mungil di hadapannya ini semakin ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Tak peduli gadis itu mendengar debaran jantungnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, ia tak ingin gadis ini lepas begitu saja dengan ucapan kasarnya. Ia ingin gadis itu seperti ini, berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Di pelukannya.

Hinata merona ketika mendengar debuman jantung Sasuke yang terasa di telinganya ketika ia berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia bisa mendengar debaran jantung Sasuke dengan jelas. Nafas berat Sasuke yang masih tak beraturan menyadarkan Hinata. Mungkin debaran Sasuke karena ia berlari dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak dirinya yang hampir jatuh ke dalam pelukannya … atau karena ini memang isi hati Sasuke?

Tapi bukankah keduanya itu berujung ke hal yang sama? Sasuke mengejarnya lalu datang untuk memeluknya. Memberi kehangatan seperti saat ini.

Hinata merona lagi sambil meremas bekal kotak makan siangnya yang terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan juga Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Bodoh! Bukankah sudah aku katakan kemarin jika aku tidak bisa dengan baik jika bersama denganmu? Aku selalu berantakan dan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, Hinata,"

"Jangan pernah sakit hati dengan ucapanku, terkadang itu mengandung makna yang berbeda saat aku berbicara denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena aku gugup ketika bersamamu! Makanya coba pahami aku."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menumpukan dagunya ke puncak kepala Hinata. Tak membiarkan gadis itu melihat wajahnya yang merona. Hinata yang awalnya gugup kini mencoba tersenyum dengan rona yang sama seperti Sasuke. Saat di rasakan tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya, sebelah tangan Hinata yang masih bebas kini terjulur ke punggung pemuda itu. menyalurkan kehangatan yang sama dan mengelus beberapa kali punggung Sasuke. Kini tangannya beralih menuju rambut Sasuke yang ia selundupkan jemarinya.

Hujan turun dan mulai meredam suara deru nafas Sasuke yang terdengar berantakan. Tangan Hinata kembali menuju punggung Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke kini sudah terdengar lebih baikan. Hinata bisa mendengar suara gelisah Sasuke. Ah iya, hujan ya. Hinata baru sadar. Walaupun Sasuke selalu bersikap berlawanan dengan keinginannya, tapi Hinata kini bisa sedikit mengerti bagaimana sisi lain Sasuke. Menjadi orang yang berbeda di mata pemuda ini membuat Hinata merasa istimewa menjadi orang itu. setidaknya selain Mikoto. Hinata melirik wajah Sasuke yang masih merengut kesal sambil merona.

"_Arigatou na, _Sasuke_-san,_"

"Aku akan mengajarkan Sasuke-_san_ bagaimana menikmati hujan walaupun Sasuke-_san_ tidak menyukainya."

.

.

.

Di aula sekolah yang multifungsi ini, Sasuke dan Hinata bisa mengakses masuk dengan mudah berkat jabatan Sasuke yang terbilang tinggi di sekolah. Aula yang selalu menjadi tempat upacara penerimaan siswa dan upacara kelulusan ini sangat luas. Terkadang digunakan untuk aula olahraga _indoor_, lapangan basket, auditorium, dan lain-lain. Mereka berdua duduk di belakang podium yang menghadap ke jendela besar. Hinata masih tersenyum dengan memainkan _handphone flip_ nya. Sasuke masih mendengus kesal melihat hujan deras yang kini terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka berdua. Bekal kotak makan siang Hinata terlupakan begitu saja di samping kedua kaki Hinata ketika ia masih sibuk memainkan _handphone_.

"Nah, Sasuke-_san_ coba dengarkan ini. Kebetulan aku membawa ini di saku."

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang mulai menyodorkan salah satu bagian _headset_ ke arahnya. Sasuke masih memandang benda kecil berkabel di tangannya yang terhubung juga ke milik Hinata. Sasuke dengan ragu memasang benda itu ke telinganya. Musik mengalun perlahan. Sasuke mulai terfokus ke suara musik yang di dengarnya. Perlahan, suara hujan yang sangat deras di hadapannya tak ia dengar. Ia hanya melihat air-air mengguyur dinding kaca besar di hadapannya. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak makannya. Membuka dan meraih sumpit kecil untuk makan. Sasuke melirik, Hinata menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau mau, Sasuke-_san_? Tapi maaf jika kita memakai satu sumpit yang sama. Aku hanya membawa ini."

Sasuke hanya diam. Tapi Hinata tersenyum. Kini dia mengerti kala melihat rona di wajah Sasuke. Ia mengapit _omelet_ dengan sumpitnya lalu ia sodorkan ke mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Hinata dengan sabar menunggu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menerima _omelet_ dari suapan Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Apa suara hujannya masih terdengar? Perlu pasangannya?"

"Tidak usah. Musiknya masih terdengar."

Sasuke menghentikan Hinata yang hendak melepaskan benda yang juga sama ia pakai. Ia ingin begini. Mendengarkan musik yang sama dengan Hinata dan menerima suapan dari tangan gadis itu. Sasuke mulai merasakan nyaman di otot punggungnya ketika bersandar di podium yang sama dengan Hinata. Gadis itu masih mengunyah sama seperti Sasuke. Sesekali gadis itu juga menyuapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dari lengan tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan lengan Hinata. Pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju di kaca jendela besar di hadapannya. Air masih mengguyur kaca itu. bagaikan air mancur di rumah kakeknya, Madara, yang memiliki air mancur berlapis kaca sehingga memiliki pandangan yang sama seperti apa yang di lihat Sasuke sekarang di hadapannya.

"Ternyata hujan itu indah, ya?"

"Andai saja suaranya tidak berisik, pasti aku sudah tergila-gila dengan hujan sama sepertimu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk menuruti Sasuke sebelum kembali menyodorkan nasi ke pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan kotak makan siangnya. Naruto dan Kiba menepuk-nepuk perut mereka yang terisi karena bekal makan siang Sakura. Gaara dan Ino juga duduk berdampingan saling tersenyum ketika Ino menyuapi Gaara. Naruto dan Kiba tak pernah merasa sekenyang ini ketika membeli makanan di kantin. Mereka harus lebih sering makan bersama Sakura jika begini. Sakura melirik jendela kelas yang menampilkan hujan deras. Ia menghela nafas kemudian. Ino yang kemudian teringat sesuatu kini membuat semua yang duduk di dekatnya jadi ikut mengingatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun membawa Hinata-chan kemana ya? Padahal sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, mereka belum juga kembali."

Berbagai pikiran yang berbeda muncul di benak pikiran mereka. Tenanglah. Nanti … ketika jam mengarah ke angka yang berbeda di antara hujan reda ataupun tidak, mereka berdua akan datang bersama dengan pakaian setengah basah kuyup. Datang dengan alasan yang sama pula ketika terlambat mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu …

"Maaf kami tertidur setelah makan siang sambil menunggu hujan."

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Author note:**

Yeeeeeaaahhh sudah selesai chapter 2!

Terima kasih sudah mampir di FanFiction SasuHina saya. Terima kasih yang sudah mampir di chapter satu kemarin =)) Hachi sangat berterima kasih. Dan terima kasih pula untuk yang sudah mampir di chapter dua ini.

Untuk **Kamichama NekoChi-san**, terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Untuk **amega futteiru-san**, maaf ini crackpair SasuHina … bukan SasuNaru. Saya juga suka hujan kok makanya saya buat fic seperti ini. Ini sudah saja tambahkan (banyak) fic hujan _scene_ nya. Apakah sudah cukup? =) terima kasih sudah mengoreksi tulisan saya.

Untuk **Yukikaze-san**, terima kasih dukungannya. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan. =)

Untuk kalian semua … _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu._

Yosh, sebelumnya Hachi mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Seperti biasa, do'a terbaik selalu untuk kalian yang sudah mau mampir di fic **YOU** [Project] ini. =)

Semoga hari anda menyenangkan.

Sampai jumpa setelah lebaran =)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

* * *

**YOU**

* * *

**YOU**

**CHARACTER©NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY, PLOT, AND THE OTHER OF:**

**YOU [PROJECT]©HACHI BREEZE**

**©2013**

**©SASUHINA**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata, jadilah kekasihku."

Dan suara berat yang lembut itu selesai mengungkapkan pernyataannya, Hinata merona dan bingung harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Hinata ketika ia memandang punggung Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya ini masih tidak menengok dan terus berjalan. Rambut hitamnya tak seperti biasanya yang mencuat ke belakang, hari ini nampak natural dan turun ke bawah dengan sedikit basah. Hinata masih menerka-nerka apa yang telah di lakukan pemuda itu. Sesekali Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan memandang ke samping kiri dimana ada beberapa anak kecil yang menyapanya. Pemuda itu masih tidak menjawab ataupun melakukan sesuatu.

Sekolah yang ada di depan mereka masih berada beberapa meter lagi sebelum melewati belokan yang basah. Hujan turun pagi tadi dengan muatannya yang tak sebanyak biasanya. Hinata menghitung jumlah sepeda yang tertata rapi di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tak banyak, mungkin banyak yang masih ingin berbaring di atas kasur hari ini karena suasana begitu mendukung untuk membuat tubuh mereka bergelut dengan selimut.

Hari ini Hinata tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika ia berangkat sekolah. Tak biasanya ketua OSIS itu datang sesiang ini, biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berada di ruang OSIS untuk melaksanakan tugas jabatannya. Ketika sampai di tempat loker sepatu, Hinata melepaskan sepatunya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu mengambil _uwabakki_ dengan tangan kanannya. Menjatuhkannya dengan perlahan untuk dikenakan kedua kakinya. Sementara ia mengenakan uwabakki, matanya melirik Sasuke yang tetap diam. Pemuda itu masih tidak banyak bicara, hanya menjawab seadanya seperti apa yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Memang Hinata tak begitu mengenal Sasuke, hanya sebatas yang ia tahu … Sasuke sedang ada masalah.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk sambil menopang dagu bosan. Pemuda itu membaca deretan kata di buku dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa detik ia sudah membalikan halaman demi halaman untuk menghabiskan isi tulisan yang tertuang. Dan Hinata masih mengamati dari belakang dimana tempatnya duduk.

Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata menangkap raut wajah yang seperti itu dari Sasuke, hanya saja ia memang harus menanyakannya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Bel sekolah berdering ketika tangan Hinata hendak menyentuh pundak Pein yang ada di depannya. Ketua kelasnya itu terlalu sibuk dengan musik yang di dengarnya hingga tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Hinata memanggil ke arahnya. Hinata menahan napasnya ketika akan mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Sakura sudah duduk dengan berteriak kecil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Gadis manis disamping Hinata itu tak banyak bicara karena setelah itu ia menidurkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Hinata berganti melirik Ino yang juga menguap.

Chouji yang duduk di depan Ino hanya diam tak mengurusi berapa banyak racauan gadis di belakangnya ini. Ia bukannya tak berani, hanya saja ia terlalu malas mendapatkan ceramah Ino yang panjang.

Hinata melirik kertas yang tertempel di dekat pintu. Kertas itu tak bisa di baca dari jarak sejauh dimana Hinata duduk. Gadis Hyuuga itu melangkah keluar dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju papan tulis. Mencoba mendekati kertas yang tertempel. Sasuke yang duduknya berdekatan dengan pintu keluar, dan bisa di devinisikan juga dekat dengan tempat dimana Hinata sekarang berdiri. Gadis berambut panjang itu masih berdiri sambil memegang kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Sasuke kini berhenti membaca dan berganti menjatuhkan tubuhnya menghantam meja dengan keras.

Hinata membaca nama-nama yang tertulis di papan. Itu hasil ujian musim gugur. Nara Shikamaru yang memegang posisi pertama dan Uchiha Sasuke setelahnya membuat Hinata kini menjadi mengerti apa alasan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Hinata tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah bersedih begitu Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang berada di hadapannya dengan tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu bukan bersedih, tapi …

"Padahal jika aku mendapatkan posisi pertama, aku akan berkata dengan bangga jika aku mencintaimu."

Mendadak kelas yang tadinya ramai kini berubah menjadi sepi. Semua pandangan seluruh kelas kini tertuju kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Bahkan _mochi_ yang ada di genggaman Naruto pun sampai jatuh akibat mendengar pengakuan suara lirih Sasuke yang mengejutkan.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri untuk membersihkan seragamnya yang lusuh dan kotor setelah menanam bibit di halaman klub menanam. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil air untuk menyiram tanah yang lembab itu. belum sempat air di kran mengalir, Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan melintasi lapangan dengan terburu-buru sebelum beberapa gadis-gadis melingkar menghambat jalannya. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Hinata menatap lagi ember yang akan di bawanya, baru terisi setengah air kran.

"Hinata_-san_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Shino_-san_, Kiba-_san_,"

Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika Kiba tersenyum ceria sedang merangkul pundak Shino yang masih diam. Shino melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan tisu untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Kiba masih tersenyum kecil menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Ano … aku hanya menanam beberapa tanaman disini."

"Kau ikut klub menanam, Hinata?"

"Tidak juga, Kiba_-san_. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti banyak klub ekstra sepulang sekolah. Hanya saja klub menanam dengan baik hati memberiku ijin menanam di halaman mereka."

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. Bersamaan dengan Shino yang memakai kembali kacamatanya. Hinata masih tersenyum sebelum kran air yang mengisi embernya tumbah. Hinata segera mematikan kran air selepas Shino dan Kiba pergi dengan melambaikan tangan. Hinata menengok sekeliling mencari tabung kecil untuk menyiram. Tapi benda-benda yang sekiranya bisa di buat menyiram tak ditemukannya. Jika harus, Hinata harus mengangkat ember penuh air itu ke halaman dimana ia menanam tadi. Tapi itu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata mencoba mengangkat ujung pegangan ember itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir, tangan kecil seperti itu tidak cocok untuk mengangkat ini."

Hinata memandang tangan kekar Sasuke yang lengannya sudah terangkat hingga siku. Buku-buku yang dibawanya ia lempar ke arah Hinata hingga gadis itu menangkapnya dengan terkejut. Ia sudah berjalan di depan Hinata tanpa di komando menuju halaman penuh tanaman yang menjadi tempat klub menanam biasa mengubur bibit sambil mengangkat ember penuh air itu sendirian.

Sesampainya di lading, Sasuke menurunkan ember itu dengan air yang sedikit tumpah karena goyangan Sasuke saat meletakannya. Hinata membungkuk berterima kasih kepada pemuda yang menurunkan lengan seragamnya ke bentuk semula. Meninggalkan bekas kusut dan tertekuk di beberapa bagian lengannya. Hinata masih memeluk buku milik Sasuke dan mengambil kaleng kecil untuk mengambil air dari ember. Hinata menyiram tanah dimana ia baru mengubur bibit tanamannya. Sasuke masih berdiri mengawasi.

Ketika ember yang tadi penuh dengan air telah habis, Hinata berdiri dan mengangkat ember kosong itu kembali ke tempat kran dimana Hinata pertama kali membawanya. Sasuke masih mengekor di belakang Hinata dengan diam.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_."

"Hn,"

Keduanya kembali terdiam tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi. Angin masih berhembus pelan ketika Hinata menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi sebuah gosip yang menyebar luas dengan cepat. Ada yang mengatakan kedekatan itu karena Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ada juga yang mengatakan jika itu adalah proses mereka sebelum menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Tapi Sasuke tak begitu mementingkan hal yang seperti itu, lain dengan Hinata.

Sasuke duduk di ruang OSIS dengan memandang laporan yang diserahkan oleh Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum menggoda Sasuke. Gaara memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali ikut menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke masih sibuk membaca laporan dengan teliti, tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Masuk telinga kiri dan keluar ke telinga kanan. Shino melepas kacamatanya dan merapikan rambutnya. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit berkeringat ketika merasa ruangan ini sangat panas. Lee dan Suigetsu muncul dengan tertawa keras mendobrak pintu. Membuat kesenangan untuk mereka tersendiri setiap masuk ke ruang OSIS walau pada akhirnya sepatu Shino selalu berakhir mengenai dahi mereka berdua.

"Jangan masukan data ini terlalu banyak. Kau merusak hasil yang ada di sebelah sini. Jika kau menghitung yang ada di bagian ini lebih teliti kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih kecil dari data ini. Ini salah! Buat lagi yang baru!"

Kiba menelan kembali godaannya yang sudah terucap. Alis Sasuke yang saling bertaut membuat pemuda itu yakin jika Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya mengenai godaannya untuk Sasuke asalkan ia membebaskannya dari tugas bendahara yang memusingkan dengan makalah-makalah ini.

"Naruto, berikan aku laporan untuk acara yang akan datang."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Naruto dan Kiba yang berlarian dari ujung lorong dengan ekspresi takut. Keduanya berteriak tidak jelas sambil membawa tumpukan kertas. Tak hanya itu, setelah keduanya melewati Hinata tanpa menjawab sapaan Hinata, Lee dan Suigetsu juga berlari dengan cepat mengelilingi lapangan. Gaara yang keluar berikutnya dari sumber yang sama, dia yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan dengan tenang sambil menghembuskan napasnya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Gaara dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Hinata. Gadis dari teman kekasihnya itu nampak bingung setelah dirinya menatap ke arah lapangan.

"Ano … , Sabaku-_san_, apakah yang sedang terjadi?"

"_Kaichou_ mengamuk di ruang OSIS."

Ucap Gaara dengan menghembuskan napas berat. Pemuda Sabaku itu mengeluarkan lembaran di sakunya dengan kecewa. Hinata membaca tulisan kanji yang ditulis dengan buru-buru dan tidak rapi. Hinata mengenal tulisan tangan itu, bahkan Hinata sempat terkikik geli.

_KALIAN AKU HUKUM!_

.

.

.

"_Kaichou_, kau sudah jadian dengan Hinata, ya?"

"Shino, kau juga ingin aku hukum?"

"Bukan begitu _kaichou_,"

Sasuke melemparkan buku ke pintu yang terbuka. Shino yang belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya juga terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka. Lemparan keras itu membuat obyek yang di lempari Sasuke buku jadi terjatuh ke belakang hingga terdengar suara yang pelan.

"_I-ittai_ … ,"

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Dengan segera ia turun dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri tubuh kecil yang masih duduk disana sambil menunduk kesakitan. Rambut panjangnya membuat Shino mengerti dan berdiri. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang OSIS sebelum Sasuke menyadari.

"_Kaichou_, aku pergi dulu. Mendadak perutku mulas."

Sasuke melirik langkah Shino yang menjauh dari tempat dimana ia masih berjongkok. Gadis di depannya itu segera ia angkat untuk masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS tanpa perlawanan. Sasuke mendudukan gadis di gendongannya ini dengan perlahan di sofa yang ada di ruangan OSIS.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Jika kau membukanya terburu-buru seperti itu, aku jadi mengira kau adalah Naruto yang kabur dari hukumanku."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Gaara-san bilang jika kau mengamuk di ruang OSIS, jadi aku ingin melihatnya. Ternyata kau memang benar mengamuk hingga aku kau lempar buku."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang lecet dengan kecewa. Ia juga menatap dahi Hinata yang memerah karena lemparan buku tebalnya dengan keras. Ia mengusap dahi gadis itu sebelum kembali mengarah ke lengan Hinata. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya. Mengelap luka Hinata dan membalutnya dengan perlahan menggunakan _plaster_ luka kecil.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Hujan membuat Sakura dan Ino berhenti di kantin. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Ino menolak Gaara yang memintanya untuk ber_cosplay_ menjadi seperti kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih membuntuti gadisnya dengan setia, sesekali melontarkan suatu pujian dan rayuan. Walaupun gagal Gaara masih mencoba.

"Ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tanggung-tanggung ya jika memberikan hukuman?"

Gumam Sakura dengan tertawa kikuk menutup telinganya. Suara tidak enak ini membuat pendengarannya menjadi tidak baik. Ini sudah hampir dua jam suara itu bersiaran sambil menyanyikan lagu aneh. Bahkan di sela-sela orang itu menyanyi terdengar teriakan orang lain yang sama ingin menangisnya.

"_Sasuke ganteng, Naruto jelek hiks. Hominahomina. Naruto suka mengupil, Sasuke suka tidur siang. Hominahomina."_

"_Naruto bantu aku berfoto dengan Gai-sensei!"_

"_Diam kau Kiba! Kau tidak dengar aku sedang menyanyi?!"_

Dan pertengkaran itu terus terjadi di siaran radio sekolah. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarkannya menjadi tertawa geli.

"Sebenarnya kalian dihukum apa saja?"

"Naruto menyanyi dengan lirik memuja Sasuke dan membuka aibnya sendiri. Kiba harus berfoto mesra dengan Gai-_sensei_. Lee dan Suigetsu berlari keliling lapangan dengan memakai kostum _maid_. Lalu aku harus mendapatkan foto Ino dengan gaya kepala sekolah."

Gaara menghapus jejak keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya. Sakura sukses tertawa keras karena penjelasan Gaara. Jadi itu alasan Lee dan Suigetsu berlarian dengan pakaian yang konyol di tengah lapangan.

"_Kaichou_ maafkan kami! Kami tidak punya kekasih yang akan merawat kami jika kami sakit kehujanan begini!"

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di ruang OSIS dengan mendengarkan musik. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak bersuara. Melodi yang keluar dengan teratur dari mp3 player Sasuke membuatnya merasa tenang. Sesekali gadis itu juga mengeluarkan suaranya mengikuti alunan musik.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

"Daisuki."

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Author Note]:**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah mengirim review untuk saya. **

**Untuk Yukikaze, Amega Futteiru, Kamichama NekoChi, Kertas Biru, Fumiko Yamazaki, Penelopi, Grey and Chocolate. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mengisi kotak review. Hachi sangat senang :')**

**Oke ini sedikit sederhana daripada sebelumnya :)**

**Hachi sengaja ngebuatnya sederhana hehehe #ditabok.**

**Oke terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
